No Time to be Engaged
by HanashiNoSensu
Summary: The past returns to taunt an ANBU of Konoha in the form of the infamous pervy Toad Sage.  AU/Canon influenced fan fiction. Rated M for future content of erotic themes and violence. Jiriya/OC pairing.
1. Welcome Home

First I would like to say thank you to those that have been reading this story. I would love to get a few opinions on it so please do not hesitate to drop me a review. As of December 30th, 2010 there have been some big and small changes to this fanfic. To anyone that has probably read the first 5 chapters you might notice them. I had to do a bit of research and found that even Ginkage is a bit older then I thought once I found out the ages of others in the series. (A lot of that will come to light in Chapter 5 now that I've sorted it all out.) There is also an added scene to Chapter 3 that I originally omitted but figured it would blend nicely with some info in Chapter 5.

I do not own the Naurto characters or their world though I enjoy playing in it! Ginkage is mine however and I'm very possessive. :P

Please enjoy the read!

* * *

The quiet calm of Konohagakure was suddenly shattered as a tumbling mass of limbs and breathless laughter rolled to a stopped outside of Ichiraku Ramen. Nara Shikamaru was stunned speechless after being tackled to the ground by tiny black and gray blur. Already struggling for breath he found it knocked out of him for a second time when his attacker thumped his shoulders roughly to the ground leaving him pinned beneath their light weight. With the sun at his attacker's back all he was able to make out was a dark silhouette rimmed in brilliant white light.

On the other hand, Temari, Ino and Chouji had a perfect view of the young woman who had utterly surprised them all. With her back to them she appeared to be several years younger then they were and her amused voice only seemed to assure that particular assumption as she teased the young man under her with a rather childish nickname, "Shi-kun!"

Glancing to each other and then back to the scene playing out before them, they took a moment to observe the figure while Shikamaru was still trying to figure out who had just jumped him. Unfortunately, the slender figure had other ideas and would adjust to keep her face in shadows every time he tried to shift so that he could better see. He could just make out a tail of black hair swinging at her hips from where it appeared to be wrapped around her neck. A silver spike, bound by a single oval of onyx, encompassed the tip and glinted with every motion of her body. From the corner of his eye he could see Ino gently nudging Chouji and pointing out the new arrival's clothing.

"Looks like someone got into her parents closet and played dress up," she teased, not bothering to whisper.

Chouji nodded his agreement and since he didn't want to completely take his eyes off the little prankster, Shikamaru let his eyes wander down over the tiny frame. If it hadn't been for the hint of black ink on her shoulder he would have agreed with them about the fact his attacker was wearing what resembled an ANBU's uniform. It just further confused him. A bland expression quickly hid his frustration before he shrugged, tucked his arms beneath his head and just closed his eyes. A childish tactic that worked wonderfully as he suddenly felt the weight rise off him. His eyes opening to a much clearer view of an offered hand encased in dark fingerless gloves.

"I should have known you would be no fun, Shi-kun." Where her voice had been higher and hyper before now it was low and smokey. A slow smile slidding over full cinnamon toned lips that complimented the soft tan of her face. Where he had breifly agreed that she was around their age he couldn't deny now that it was the body of a woman standing above him. Her all to familiar face trying to place its self inside of his memories as she helped pull him to his feet. "And that you wouldn't remember me."

Not so much nervous as a bit ashamed for not recognizing her, he did not even notice the tell tale rub to his nape as she continued to hold his hand. The intimate gesture adding a slight narrowing to Temari's eyes as she was the first to move towards them. The motion dragging up Shika's eyes and forcing a barely noticeable blush to steal across his cheeks as the pair locked eyes. His reaction pulling the young woman's attentions right along with it the second he pulled his hand free of hers.

Temari hadn't been fooled by the playful antics. The moment the tumbling had ceased she took stock of who had just taken down the guy that she liked. There was no way she had mistaken her for a child and when fathomless black eyes turned to face her approach, she knew she was looking into the face of a woman, albeit a short one. A full head shorter then the tall youth at her side, the woman's brilliant eyes were unnerving in how they intently observed her, the color of polished onyx completely hid her pupils. If she hadn't been smiled, Temari would have no clue as to her mood and after the tiny woman watched curiously for a moment longer she finally extended delicate hand in greeting.

"Hello. I am sorry to just drop in on you guys like that but I can't help getting an edge up on Shi-kun." Taken back a bit, Temari accepted her hand and was completely shocked how disarming her full smile was. As a matter of fact each of them were a bit agape over the whole situation. "Seeing as I have been so thoroughly forgotten by my pineapple crowned acquaintance here, I guess I sh..."

"Shi-kun...? Pineapple crowned acquaintance...?" Glancing up at Shika each of them watched as he began to piece things together. A sudden panicked look crossing his features that startled all but one of them. He stuttered, stammered and pointed dead at her chest as he took a flight ready step backwards. "W-what the hell are you doing here!"

"Well, now that you remember me, maybe you'd like to introduce me to your friends."

He couldn't do it. He was too busy trying to recompose himself, standing stick straight with a slight bead of sweat cresting his temple. Finding it odd that he was reacting this way, Temari shifted to his side and lightly let her hand brush against his as she turned to face the smiling pixie like woman. Worried over who had just barged in on them. She had been about to ask what was going on but Ino stepped in, rather physically against Chouji's full-mouthed protests, and grabbed the woman's shoulder. The forced touch was left to look a lot more effective then it actually had been.

"Alright, just what's going on here? Who the hell are you? Shikamaru never looks that scared."

It was her smile that told Ino she had just made a bad move. Where it had once been warm and friendly, the supple curve now held ice at its edges. Those black spheres shadowed beneath thick ebony lashes at the narrowing of her eyes "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders, Yamanaka Ino?"

"E-elders! You can't be that much older then me! Don't act so high and mighty!" She had yet to drop her grip from that smooth curve of shoulder and in barely the blink of an eye regretted ever touching this woman. Her startled cry cut through the streets around them locking all of those peeking eyes right onto them as she found herself on her stomach being used as a seat. "HEY! GET OFF'A ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

A sharp pain slid along Ino's hand and arm as her contorted wrist was pressed deeper into the odd angle it was held in, all the while, the young woman just kept smiling at the other three. It was rather impressive how she completely ignored the shouting figure stretched out beneath her. "Have you found your voice yet, Shikamaru?"

He nodded, his once wide eyes returning to their annoyed glaze, "Temari... Chouji... Ino... I'd like you to meet Ginkage... my Aunt ."

"Your Aunt?" Temari didn't even realize she'd blurted it out as she stared dumbfounded at the way too young looking woman.

Chouji had actually dropped his bag of chips.

Ino had finally fallen silent as she angled her head to look up at the still smiling woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. Now then..." releasing the pressure hold upon Ino's hand Gin also slipped out the tiny pin that had punctured the young chunin's nape without so much as a flinch from the blonde-haired teen. However, neither Temari nor Shikamaru missed the motion and realized why Ino had been unable to move. "Before I got all wound up in my little surprise, I had been sent to fetch you for my sister. Apparently, my impromptu return has inspired her to cook a special dinner and she would like you home. Though I'm fairly certain that she wouldn't mind any of your friends joining us either."

He just sighed, his shoulders slumping with his level glare. "I guess if they want to come... Temari is staying with us for a few days while she's in Konoha, so unfortunately she's stuck with this arrangement."

Gin was impressed by the young woman at her nephew's side, especially when she prodded his side after his comment. Shaking her head, the young Sunagakure shinobi, stepped forth to again offer her hand this time. "I apologize for Shikamaru, Ginkage-sama." His small snort of indifference earned him a narrowed glance before both women looked back to each other, "I'm pleased to meet you."

"And I you. I looks like a lot has changed since I left. This should be a very interesting evening."

And it was...

For all but Shikamaru it seemed.

Not only had his mother decided to make a special dinner for her sister's return to the village but she had thrown together a whole party in the expanse of a single afternoon. Anyone that knew Ginkage and many who did not had been invited. At some point he even noticed that several of the Genin cells had shown up, including most of his 'friends'. Neji and Hinata had arrived in the shadow of the head of the Hyuga clan who startled several when he openly accepted Ginkage's enthusiastic embrace. Her almost childlike features seemed to forgive much of the action before she was hauled aside by Asuma and drowned in a rough bear hug. For the most part, he had to admit ignorance as to just how popular his Aunt really was.

A point that Temari emphasized, as she sat down next to him and leaned to ask, "she seems to know everyone. What exactly does she do?"

"Ginkage is... She's an elite Jonin."

"Really? She looks so young..."

"She's older then she looks. She's my mom's youngest sister, the baby of the family, that's why my mom dotes on her so much." Continuing to watch, he could not help the cruel smirk that twisted his lips as Kiba slid over to flirt with his Aunt. He had no idea just what he was getting into. "She's about thirty seven if I remember right."

"What? She doesn't look much older then us!"

"Nope, but don't tell her that I told you. My dad always says that I got my skill for strategy from my Aunt."

"She seems nice enough." Looking to him, she gently settled her hand over his, hiding the gesture between their legs, "why did you seem so scared of her when you realized who she was?"

"I was just shocked. I haven't seen her in almost ten years and last time I did I..." He suddenly clammed up as a hand settled on his shoulder forcing him to realize he'd lost sight of his Aunt for a moment.

Temari, who was watching several of the Sensei's talking with Shika's mother and father had not even noticed the new arrival as she absently spoke, "you'd what?"

"He'd proposed to me..."


	2. Reunion

First I would like to say thank you to those that have been reading this story. I would love to get a few opinions on it so please do not hesitate to drop me a review. As of December 30th, 2010 there have been some big and small changes to this fanfic. Had I said something about a new scene in chapter 3? I meant chapter 2... Yea, sorry. ^.^

I do not own the Naurto characters or their world though I enjoy playing in it! Ginkage is mine however and I'm very possessive. :P

Please enjoy the read!

* * *

A warm hand curled against her shoulder blade toying with the length of her braid and dragging her attention from Asuma and Kurenai who just barely hid the amusement in their eyes. With a curious lift of her brow, Gin looked to the brazen youth at her side. Twin fangs painted in deep crimson trailed over structured cheeks on a face that would be quite handsome once he was older. That smile obviously had one intent. He was trying to charm her, a flattering thought for a woman old enough to be his mother.

"One of the Inuzuka clan, I see," she watched his chest puff with pride and just barely heard Kurenai hide her small giggle behind her drink.

It didn't seem to reach him as he leaned a bit closer to her. His voice had deepened in the years since receiving his rank as chunin and he was just a touch shorter then Shika which had the woman next to him looking up at him. It was a nice feeling having those predatory eyes locked on him, "That's right. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Kiba?" Shock played across her face before she startled him and stepped back, her hands taking hold of his upper arms as she looked him over. Both Asuma and Kurenai now unable to hold in their amusement. "You've gotten big! I had no idea a little runt like you would have grown up so well."

Confused. Deflated. Kiba could only stare at her positively agape at her reaction to his most charming smile. The fact that she knew him took a moment longer to register, "do I know you?"

"Do you know me?" She let out a trilling laugh that was joined by the two instructors at her side. "Kiba, I used to babysit you when you were still crawling around on all fours."

"What?"

Before his ego could take anymore of a hit, Asuma thumped his hand down on the young man's shoulder, "Gin, here is a lot older then you think, Kiba."

"I'm not that old," she pouted. A look that only made her seem that much younger and sent Asuma into a rolling chuckle. "Oh, alright, I'm not that young either."

"You're older then me, Gin," Kurenai pointed out which seemed to cast a black cloud of depression over the shorter woman. "Not that you can tell."

A mock glare was cast to her long time friends before she shook her head and looked back to the still startled youth. With a soft smile and a sigh she set a small hand on his cheek drawing him down and placing a soft kiss upon his forehead. The gesture triggering some deeply buried memory in his psyche that had him reaching to tug on her braid. "It's good to see you again, puppy."

"_Aneki_..."

The endearing term he had used for her when he was little made her smile but it was lost in the sudden death grip hug she was engulfed in. He had most certainly grown up in her long absence. Trying to return his hug she finally gave in and just waited for him to let her go. Asuma and Kurenai motioning over his shoulder that they were going to mingle abandoning her to the little reunion. Casting them a narrowed glance, she couldn't hide her smile though as she felt strong arms pull back from her drawing her attention once more to the youth that hadn't fully let her go.

He still looked a bit deflated by the knowledge that she wasn't as young as he thought but after a quick glance around and spying her nephew and his blonde friend across the room, she patted his chest and grinned, "if it makes any difference, Kiba, I couldn't help but notice how _nicely_ you've grown up."

Her words seemed to help a little as a soft blush deepened the marks upon his cheeks, "thank you, Gin-sama."

"Oh, don't start with that!" Rolling her eyes she gave his ear a playful tug and was rewarded with a pout. "_Aneki_ is perfectly fine."

"Thank you, _Aneki_."

Giving him one more quick hug she watched him amble off into the crowd before fading into it herself. Hello's and brief hugs only slowing her down a little bit until she was able to slip around behind her nephew catching the conversation and finding herself unable to resist butting in.

"I was just shocked. I haven't seen her in almost ten years and last time I did I..."

"You'd what?"

"He'd proposed to me," warm, loving, laughter played in the undertones of her voice, as Ginkage shifted to sit down next to her nephew with a soft squeeze of her hand. Her sudden interruption yanking Temari's head about at whiplash speed. The young woman's surprised curiosity said it all. "Oh, you heard me right. He got down on his knee and everything. Offered me a whole bouquet of flowers he'd stolen from his mother's garden and asked very seriously if I'd marry him before I left."

There was no laughter coming from Temari, she was too shocked to say anything as she stared between the two of them. Shika on the other hand was clearly irritated, "Would you not bring that up again? I was five."

"Oh, I know Shi-kun but it was so cute. The memory would make me smile every time I was lonely." Much to Shika's chagrin, she wrapped a brief hug about his shoulders and a soft kiss to his temple. Her glinting eyes flickering over to Temari as her smile bloomed across her face, "I'll admit that I've missed my favorite nephew but it looks like he's grown up pretty well and gotten himself some good friends."

The emphasis on friends had Shika looking away and Temari lightly blushing. It was then they realized that the whole atmosphere of the house was calm which suddenly had Aunt and nephew slightly on edge. Things were never this calm in a Nara household especially not with Ginkage and her sister in the same room for any length of time. After a few moments of companionable silence she looked to the young man next to her with a raised brow.

"I know, I noticed it too."

"Noticed what?" Temari asked, leaning in to keep the conversation between them.

"It's too... calm."

"Isn't that a good thing?" If she wasn't so confused Temari might have laughed as they both shook their heads in the exact same way, "alright so..."

"My sister is plotting something."

"Isn't she always plotting something?"

Elbowing him in the side Gin could not help the smirk on her lips, "Yes, but you shouldn't talk bad about your mother."

"Hey just because you're her sister doesn't mean you have all the rights to complaining."

"Actually, it does," sticking her tongue out at him earned her an exasperated sigh.

"Man, how old are you again?"

"Old enough to know when it's time to make a strategic retreat to my room. Your mother's finally showing her cards." As she rose, the two younger shinobi glanced in the direction of the taller woman. Sure enough, his mother was cutting through the crowd towards them. Leaning down, Gin whispered something in Shika's ear that had him looking at her as if she was insane. "Please? She's been talking about some guy all night and I really don't need her to work her matchmaking skills on me. I'll end up with some timid 'yes, ma'am'."

"You are so going to owe me; she's going to kill me for this."

"I promise I'll take the brunt of it."

Patting him on the shoulder, she straightened and smiled brightly at her sister as Shika cursed; his shadow snaking through the crowd towards his mother. Temari watched in complete shock that they would do this but a smile soon began to snake over her lips. Ginkage fit right in with them and with each moment reminded her more and more of a less lazy Shika.

"Ginkage! How dare you have my son do this!"

"Well, that's my signal." Trying not to laugh at the squatted posture of her sibling, she cast her warm grin to those gathered. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight but I'm afraid I'm a bit tired from the trip in. Please, don't stop the fun on my part."

Once the shock of the outburst had worn off everyone turned and bid her good night, completely ignoring the frozen image amidst them. Shika's hand in Temari's tightened slightly. The moment Gin was out of sight he released his mother and they bolted for the back door.

With the party continuing on downstairs around the clearly annoyed sound of her sister arguing with Shikaku at the bottom landing, Gin disappeared further down the hall. She said she was going to bed but took a moment to herself in the faint light of the moon flooding the corridor. It had been ten years since she last walked the wooden floors of this house. The deer that were raised by the family roamed the patch of woods behind the home, an open window affording her a clear view of several that briefly peeked up at her from their grazing. Frustration sighed from her lips and a rake of her fingers released the tie at the base of her braid. Black silk shifted and unfurled, falling like a solid sheet down her back. She vowed not to cut it for as long as she was gone and in those years it had grown from short spikes to her hips.

"Seven years..."

Shaking her head she drew back from the window and stepped right into a solid form. Her whole body drew stiff. Whoever it was did not move though she could feel the rise and fall of their breathing against her back. The subtle scent of forest and dirt, pipe smoke and... bath house invaded her senses. It was so familiar. After several tense moments she prepared to step away and like turning on a switch the other presence finally moved. The weight of fingers lifting to gently slide through her hair did not tug but simply let it caress their skin. Her jaw clenched and she opened her mouth to protest the familiarity of the touch but a deep voice beat her to it.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Ginkage, I almost didn't recognize you downstairs. If you hadn't made Shikamaru trap his mother in his jutsu to escape I might not have realized it at all." Once more a loch of her hair was lifted only this time it was drawn up so that the soft scent could be inhaled. "Why did you runaway?"

Turning without placing any further distance between them, she looked up into the smiling eyes of the one man she had dreaded most seeing again. "My sister speaks endlessly of me settling down and finding a man to take care of. She had that look in her eye that screamed she was ready to introduce me to someone."

"And you didn't even want to meet this lucky suitor?"

"I have no interest in settling down."

Even as she said it there was no avoiding the amusement in his gaze as the fingers that still possessed her hair moved forwards letting his thumb delicately brush across her lips. A breath sucked through them drawing up the edges of his smile even more. She could not understand the sensation that shivered down her spine but she refused to concede the floor to him, staying her ground she crossed her arms over her chest.

It only made him laugh, "Twelve years, Ginkage."

"You left first if I remember; busy with your own agendas."

"I wasn't ready."

"You weren't the only one," looking away from him, she shrugged and shifted. Her motion a silent excuse as she took a step towards her room, "you were young and wanted to do more... I really don't blame you."

"That's good to hear."

"I'll be in town for a while, maybe we'll get to see each other again sometime."

"You can count on it, Gin."

Confusion flitted across her features as she turned to look back at his laid-back stature. The flow of his robes hiding what she had felt beneath only moments before. Ten years had been a long time. The last vision she had of him, he was wearing the typical Jonin attire and yelling at her father. The memory drew a slight smile to her lips, "are you going to be sticking around for a while too?"

"I have to, I have a few loose ends to tie up and I've accepted a student."

"I see, well best of luck with that."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know yet." Another shrug shifted her shoulders as she pushed open the door only a few feet from where he stood watching her with an unabridged intensity that had her flesh tingling, "our Lady Hokage has put me on a temporary leave of absence since I've been gone for so long."

"Meet me at the training grounds east of the town tomorrow morning?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I just want to hear what you've been doing and maybe see how far you've come."

"Is that all?"

"And I want to introduce you to my student," he sighed out as if it was the most irritating thing for him to do.

Her smile curving once more she laughed at his response and nodded, "alright, at the training grounds."

His smile broadened and those odds shivers coursed along her spine once more leaving her to blame it on a bit too much to drink. Both of them turned but she stilled at the edge of the door her fingers softly gripping the deep oak slat before she peeked back at him from the corner of her eye.

"Jiraiya-san..."

His feet stilled, the shifting of robes sighing with his partial turn as he looked back at her smiling as she used his name even with the more formal touch to it. "Yes, Gin?"

"It was arranged twenty nine years ago. I'm not holding you to it."

"I never expected you to."

"Good then we agree that..."

"I didn't say I agreed to drop it, Ginkage."

"What? But you're so much older then I am, wouldn't you rather...?"

"Come on, Gin, I'm not going to assume you know nothing about me. I am the Toad Sage after all, and I..."

"Write smut novels for fun and profit?"

"I knew you would keep tabs on me."

"It was hard to miss."

"Well, then you should know that our age difference doesn't matter to me in the least."

"Unfortunately, I figured that would be your answer." His smirk was growing annoying and in that moment she realized just what her sister had been prepared to do downstairs. "She was going to re-announce the engagement wasn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, she is rather persistent after all."

"...She's more troublesome then I remember."

"Your nephew says the same thing."

That made her smile again despite all the rest and with a slight wave she slipped into her room and closed the door. Apparently it was true about what they said, 'you can't outrun your past.'

* * *

* A little side note: When Kiba is talking to Gin he calls her Aneki, which from my understanding is a slang term for 'big sister'. You'll see why this pair is close in chapter 5.


	3. First Impressions

As of December 30th, 2010 there have been some big and small changes to this fanfic. If you skipped ahead to read the omitted scene... shame on you! lol There's more changes then just that. Also, I meant to say Chapter 2 not 3... My bad. ^.^'

I do not own the Naurto characters or their world though I enjoy playing in it! Ginkage is mine however and I'm very possessive. :P

Please enjoy the read and hopefully review! I'm trying very... VERY hard to keep this as close to the Manga's timeline and true characters as I can.

* * *

_"Who's that, daddy?"_

_The persistent tug on his pant leg had Nadare Seiki looking down at his daughter. She was like a beacon in her brilliant white and peach kimono, the formal attire making her look more like a little doll then the energetic child he knew her to be. Her ebony hair pulled back from her face in a pretty bow at her nape opened it up so that those wide eyes could be easily read. Like her hair they were black as pitch, voiding out the shape of her pupils. It always unnerved him a bit how they so resembled the predatory glance of a shark when shadowed by her thick hair and that was the last thing he wanted this particular Jonin to think when they met. "That is Jiraiya; he's going to be taking care of you for a few days while your mother and I tend to some business."_

_The young girl frowned at this and lowered her eyes to the soft grey kitten plush she held in her other arm. "Why can't I stay with baba?"_

_"We've already talked about this, Ginkage." Her father sighed as they crossed the training grounds, coming to pause near three fat stumps where there was a clear view of a group of Genin busy training. The trio closely watched by the little girl as she leaned slightly to look around the pair of legs the stood before them. Her hand slowly slipping off her father's pant leg before the tall youth crouched down into her view and her grip tightened viciously once more. Surprise melted away from her gaze and watching this, the warm smile that had been in his own dissipated until both were glaring at each other. Seeing this was not going as well as planned, Seiki's voice cut over them, "You can't stay with baba because he hurt his back and you know that. Besides, with your sister's wedding coming up we will all be very busy. Jiraiya has promised to take good care of you."_

_"You look old."_

_"Ginkage!"_

_"What?" she replied innocently with a quick look to her father before glaring back at the stranger who's head had fallen with her comment, "he's old. He has white hair like baba, and he's wearing make up… I don't want him."_

_Seiki nearly chocked on her words wondering if there was any way she could possibly know the true fate of this meeting. Shaking his head at that absurd thought, he sighed and looked to the frustrated lift of Jiraiya's brow. "I apologize for her, she's always been… more willful then the others."_

_"It's not a problem, Nadare-san, I'm sure we'll get along fine once she's gotten to know me more," he said through a gritted smile._

_Nodding, the older man hefted her up for a quick hug his eyes serious as they stared into his daughter's, "you be a good girl and listen to him, alright?"_

_"Yes, daddy…"_

_"Good. I'll be back in a few days." With a quick kiss to her forehead, he handed her to Jiraiya and without another word turned to go missing the slight tremble of her lower lip before she staunchly sniffed and tucked away the tears in her eyes._

_Admiration for the little girl's strength was clear in the Jonin's own gaze as he settled her onto one broad shoulder, his false smile warming once more when she set her tiny feet against his chest and lightly gripped his hair for balance even though he kept one hand lightly upon her knees. Glancing to his students for a brief moment he turned his gaze to her and caught her own intent upon those training. "Are you going to the academy?"_

_She didn't look away, her concentration absolute for one so young, "I want to but my dad says that I have other training to do."_

_"Other training? Like what?"_

_"Oba-san started teaching me a tea ceremony and my mom is showing me how to put flowers in vases."_

_He chuckled at the bland look that had entered her eyes. So it seemed they were training her to be a perfect wife, he wondered if Seiki even noticed how intent she was on watching the Genin before he left. Giving her a soft bounce on his shoulder to snag her attention, Jiraiya was a bit taken back by the age of her fathomless eyes as she focused upon him. "Would you like to train with them?"_

_Surprise registered in her gaze but within seconds he was rewarded with a brilliant smile, "yes, please, Jiraiya-san."_

_"Just call me Jiraiya, alright, Gin?" She nodded enthusiastically her slender arms sliding about his neck as she straightened her legs and began to slide down from his shoulder before he had a chance to fully register her actions. Snagging her as she hit his waist he chuckled and eased her to the ground. "Slow down, squirt, we don't want you getting that kimono all dirty now do we?"_

_Frowning down at the sparkling white fabric she nodded, her arms handing him the soft plushie she had been clutching. The confusion in his glance lasted only a moment before he watched her gingerly work the obi free folding it neatly and handing it to him as well. Crouching down again he could not help but smile at her. Beneath the fragile kimono she wore simple capri's and a light tank top. The tiny smudges of dirt and faded grass stains drawing his hand forth to lightly poke her nose._

_"Somehow, I think we're going to get along just fine, Gin-chan." Her blush was soft against her smile as she took his hand and together they turned back to his students. "Alright, let's take a break for a bit, I have someone to introduce you to."_

_Taking a few coins from his purse he held them out to a boy with brilliant blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Of the three he was the only one that smiled at her first and looked to his Sensei next._

_"This is Nadare Ginkage, and she's going to be training with us for the next few days. Minato," Looking to the blonde youth he handed him the money and gently ruffled his hair, "Why don't you take Gin, and go get us all some lunch."_

When she looked up at the boy, all she saw was the soft white of her ceiling staring down at her. It had been awhile since she thought of that day. It both warmed her heart and made it ache. Minato. He had been like a big brother to her, always playing with her whenever she was left with Jiraiya. When he became Hokage she had made a point to be there and when his son was born she stood at Jiraiya's side as he was named the baby's Godfather.

Another good man whose life was cut short just a few short days later…

Forcing the memory of that day from her mind, she shoved back her covers and headed for the bathroom. With a sigh she splashed cold water on her face and stared at the young image that looked back at her in the mirror. He just had to show up again. Now she would be remembering things she had suppressed over the years and that was far more troublesome then the whole situation at hand. Whipping the towel from the rack, she turned to get her clothes from her bed and screamed… Well no, almost screamed was more like it as she found herself face to face with the very person she'd been dreaming of that night. The high-pitched shriek buried behind his hand as his other pressed its finger to his lips. His gaze shifting nervously to the door only to find her icy glare when his eyes returned to hers. Slender arms, well toned and tense, folded over her chest while she waited for him to take his hand away.

"You aren't going to scream?" She shook her head no. "Alright…" carefully he eased back his hand, watching her closely for any sign that she'd go back on her word."Sorry, I was on my way to the training grounds and figured I'd just pick you up."

"I have a door, Jiraiya."

"Yes, but it's early and I didn't want to disturb the rest of the house."

Bullshit was clearly written across her features as she brushed past him to snatch up her change of clothes, "I'm not even going to ask how long you've been here you… you… Ero-sennin. You just better not be researching, do you understand me?" The rough punch of her fist to his chest revealed her aggravation as she passed by him again so she could turn on the shower.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

Rolling her eyes, she just glanced over her shoulder at him from her perch on the tub, "you are the one sneaking into my bedroom all quiet like while I'm only in my night clothes."

The way his gaze suddenly took a dip down her figure actually had her mouth gaping. Could it be that he had not noticed she was only in a pair of simple blue panties and a short tank top? No, this was Jiraiya, the creator of Ichi Ichi Paradaisu but as she continued to watch his sudden expression of surprise she believed he really had overlooked that fact.

"I-I hadn't…"

"I can't believe you!" Rising she shoved at his chest, her voice a harsh hiss as she kept the rest of the house in mind while trying to force him back towards the window he'd come in through. She didn't want to admit it but there was no denying the blow to her ego his apparent obliviousness had caused. "What? I'm not good enough for the amazing toad sage? You prick! Out!"

Here he was, the very person she had caught eavesdropping on every bathhouse in Konoha while she was growing up and she hadn't even registered on his radar! Shoving him again she felt a certain level of pride as he wavered a bit when the backs of his knees hit the windowsill. Unfortunately, he finally decided that was enough and grabbed for her wrists, hauling them up above her head and pulling her to her toes.

"If I didn't know any better, Gin, I'd think you wanted me spying on you."

"Oh, get over yourself."

His brow lifted slightly at her response, "don't get me wrong, you're really rather lovely like this…"

"Watch it sage."

Holding up a finger to her lips he shook his head and gingerly lowered her arms, ducking his head through their loop as he did so that she would be pressed against him. The action drawing a part to her lips even as he settled his touch to the small of her back holding her in place. "You are very lovely, Gin but I'd never use you in any of my novels." He watched as a twinge of hurt entered her eyes but only for the most minute of moments before his finger fell to trace the line of her jaw. "So naive…" Her scowl brought a small tumble of laughter to his lips as he carried her back to the bathroom, "Why on earth would I want any other guy reading about you?"

She was confused, her legs stumbling slightly as she walked backwards before him until she felt the press of the vanity against the back of her thighs. Her eyes cut away though her head was held still by the touch of his finger upon her chin. The glance was short, her eyes widening at the feel of warmth replacing slight tingle of his touch. They shot back and remained open under his gentle kiss. His own watched her in return though it was heat, not shock, which filled the half-lidded orbs.

Suddenly she remembered to breathe and gently shoved him back from her. His deep chuckle echoed in the small bathroom above the racing sound of her heart in her head. Sliding her from her tiptoes to her feet down the hidden lines of his form, Jiraiya kept his embrace light despite the delicate brush of his thumbs upon her hips.

"I told you I didn't agree to drop it, Gin."

She didn't miss the way his eyes fell to her lips as she licked the taste of the kiss from them, nor the slight lean of his head that was quickly blocked by her hand covering his mouth. A vibrant blush stealing across her cheeks despite the will power she had tried to force against it, "Alright… I get it. I don't understand it but I get it. Now out so I can get a shower and we can get going."

He didn't move for a moment his eyes cutting to the shower before he felt the abrupt shove of her hands. His laughter again rumbling in his chest as he let his arms slip away from her, "I'll meet you there. If I stick around I just might be tempted to use you for more private research."

Narrowly missing the pop of her towel to his butt he disappeared out the window leaving her glaring at his wake. The man was incorrigible but there was no way of shaking that slight tremor that tickled her spine. Groaning, she splashed more cold water onto her face and stripping down stepped into the shower. A flicker of white captured in her mirror drawing a soft curve to her lips beneath the deep blush.

How in the world could she possibly have fallen for that pervert.


	4. Naruto

I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here but there have actually been a lot of people who have read this and I want to be sure if they stop back by they know that there have been several changes as of December 30th, 2010. One big one being in chapter 2 and some more notable changes showing Gin's age in Chapter 5.

I do not own the characters of Naruto nor their world no matter how much I'd love to.

Please enjoy the read and review so I know how I'm doing. I'm trying to stay as close to the true manga time line and characters as I can.

* * *

Just barely sneaking out of the house before her sister got around to trying to wake her up, Gin made her way through the village. It was nostalgic seeing things so similar to how they had been. Children running about on their way to the academy, the scents and smells of ramen and teashops, familiar faces and so many that were not. It had been a long time. At least the training grounds had not changed. A flicker of her dream cutting across her vision briefly replacing the sight of Jiraiya now with Jiraiya then as she watched him bean his student in the head. Rolling her eyes she moved into the clearing her steps slowing as she realized that part of her dream did not want to go away. Bright spiky blonde hair over a black shirt reminded her of…

"Dammit, Naruto! Focus! You've been practicing on focusing your chakras for months now. You should be able to do this."

Her eyes widened at the name that Jiraiya called out. Lips parting as no words could rise to them at least none that she had heard, "…N-Naruto?"

Jiraiya stiffened as he stood from the slight hunch his hit had caused him. The blonde shinobi turned to see who said his name and was floored with confusion at the shock across the woman's face. She looked like she was about to cry even though there was a brilliant smile upon her lips. She had been around when the decree was set that Naruto should be held as a hero for becoming the vessel of the nine-tailed fox. Shortly after his first birthday though she was sent away on her first mission, rarely returning for more then a few days before heading off again. The last assignment leaving her unable to return for seven years. All that time she never knew that the decree had been skewed. That he never knew of his family or past. Her gaze finally lifting to Jiraiya, she nodded at the look he gave, confused, yet somehow knowing that she had to watch what she said.

"Hey, Lady, do I know you?"

Dropping her eyes back to him she smiled again and blinked back the image of Minato at his son's age. "No, but I know you. Well, I knew you a long, long time ago when you were just a baby."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his lips pulled into a thin line the look startling her slightly as she came to stop besides Jiraiya. Looking from mentor to student she shifted to reach out her hand to the boy only to find him staring at it. She had been about to say something but noticed how he trembled, "Y-you knew me when I was a baby?"

Shifting, she daringly crouched down noticing how Jiraiya moved uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Yes… I'm happy to see that you've grown up so well. Naruto? What's wrong?"

"What are you to me?"

"What am I… Oh… Oh! Naruto…" reaching to place a gentle hand upon the young shinobi's head she was startled when he smacked it away and lifted those eyes, eyes so much like his father's, to glare at her. "I was just one of the village Jonin back then. I only knew you for a little while before I was sent away for training and missions. I haven't been home for years."

Her voice wasn't angry at him for striking her. It was almost ashamed; sad. He seemed taken back by that, the anger fading from his eyes and turning to embarrassed shame as he realized how he had acted. Dropping his head he kicked at the ground only to still as she placed her hand upon his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her jet-black gaze lifting to Jiraiya, flooded with questions. He could only frown and shake his head, her own gaze telling him that they would be talking about this matter later.

"Well, since I know who you are, and you don't know me, I guess I should introduce myself." Her sudden chipper attitude drew a curious glance from the youth who found her smile to be nearly as contagious as his own. "I'm Nadare Ginkage." This time when she had offered him her hand he had taken it timidly as she rose to her feet and ruffled his hair, "how about you show me what Jiraiya has been teaching you."

With a nod from his Sensei, Naruto moved out towards the center of the open field as she and Jiraiya settled down in front of the trio of tree stumps she so fondly remembered. Bright blue eyes peeked back at the pair almost as if to be sure they were still watching. Ginkage caught his glance and nodded, encouraging him to continue and shortly after silence reigned between them as the youth took an oddly familiar stance. Under her wide eyed gaze he tried repeatedly, attempting to focus the glowing ball of chakra in his hand. After his fourth attempt, however, he flopped over on his back, breathing heavily, finally giving Gin a moment to look to the man at her side with a raised brow.

"You've taught him 'that' move? A little brazen don't you think?"

Jiraiya just grinned and looked to the exhausted figure of his pupil. "Perhaps, but he mastered it in a week."

The drop of her jaw as she turned to look at Naruto made Jiraiya's laughter echo out over the grounds. She had watched Minato learn that technique, it had taken him four years and his son had… "Is it because of the…"

"Partly. Naruto is as stubborn as his father and three times as determined. His life hasn't been easy at all." Glancing to her from the corner of his eye he was mildly surprised to see confusion and anger sparking in her eyes. "You have no idea do you?"

"Apparently not. Why was his life hard? If not for that beast being sealed in him, for being a living sacrifice, Konoha would be destroyed. He should have…" glaring at the ground she bit her tongue as Jiraiya laid a gentle hand to her tense shoulder. "Tell me?"

"It was the wish of the Third Hokage that Naruto be seen as a hero, true, but instead almost everyone has treated him with indifference. He's been shunned most of his life by adults and because their parents treated him such, by the children also." He wasn't surprised when he heard the protesting creak of her gloves as her fists tightened upon her knees. He remembered very well how she and Minato had been and could only surmise how she was feeling right now. "We've been very fortunate that he's a very strong child or things could have gone terribly wrong for this village."

"Of course he's strong. Even so, he shouldn't have been alone. I wish I would have known... I would have tried to be here more… I would have tried to be here period."

Silence fell between them again and Jiraiya could not help but drop his arm about her shoulders and pull her close to his side. His touch gentle as it combed through her hair in a way that brought back memories she wished would stay repressed. A bittersweet smile touching her lips as she remembered one of their last arguments.

They had been sitting just like this at her brother-in-law's house when he had told her he would be leaving. His reason had gotten up her defenses. Once again, Minato had become a key point of the discussion, more specifically how he would have made a much better betrothed for her then someone so much older then her. At the time she had just turned seventeen and had finally been told the truth about her and Jiraiya. Minato had already married so the point was moot but the white-haired shinobi was growing restless. He had other priorities, like the man named Orochimaru, and the idea of getting married was not in his plans.

She had been both hurt and relieved. She really wasn't ready to be married herself and truth be told she wanted to cling to the feeling of Jiraiya being more a big brother then someone she'd be sharing her bed with despite that some things had already begun to change between them. Both of them worked together to postpone the wedding as long as possible. Missions took them from the village for months on end and they were always able to arrange a few of them so that neither was in town at the same time. It was a game of cat and mouse to them, with them both being the mice. A few years later though, when the Nine-tailed fox attacked it seemed that fate had finally decided for everyone involved.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, what did you do to Nadare-sama?"

"I didn't do anything. You know some women actually appreciate my company, brat."

The peace had been interrupted, a small quirk of Gin's lips tipping off Jiraiya as to her thoughts as she licked her lips and looked away from the two men. Naruto's words repeated under her breath drawing a growl from the man at her side as she couldn't stop the quiet laughter that shook her shoulders.

"Don't even, Gin, not one word…"

Naruto had this adorable look of disgust and confusion on his face as he moved to crouch down in front of her making it all the harder for her to hold in her rising laughter, "You haven't seriously done anything with this guy have you? I mean you can't be that much older then me and he's ancient."

She was going to choke or cry one of the two if she didn't start laughing soon but she didn't want Naruto to take it wrong. Fortunately, Jiraiya intervened in the one way that would stop her laughter dead in its tracks. Snagging Naruto by the ear he growled and gave the captured appendage a little shake, "Naruto, you baka, Gin's almost thirty seven years old, respect your elders."

"Seriously!"

"Yes, Naruto. I told you I knew you when you were just a baby so I'd have to be older then you," smiling, she reached out and drug Naruto down between her legs, his back to her chest as she dropped her chin to his head. The simple fact that she'd even done it had him too frozen to fight it. "Jiraiya told me that you learned how to use the Rasengan in a lot less time then its first user. I'm impressed. You are going to be an amazing shinobi someday."

"…."

"What was that?" tilting her head Gin found him blushing a vivid shade of scarlet as his fingers lightly held her forearms where they bound about his torso. It was a touch that warmed her heart and drew threatening tears to her eyes.

"I-I said I don't want to be an amazing Shinobi."

"Why not? Your potential is …"

"I'm going to become the next Hokage."

He had said it so resolutely that she could feel his belief in it to her core, "You'll make a great Hokage, Naruto. Moreover, I will be there the day they grant you your title. I promise."

His eyes widened in shock as his head tilted back to look up at her while she continued to look down at him. The blush that covered his face practically hid the whisker marks upon his cheeks, "do… do you really mean that?"

"You can ask Jiraiya, I always say what mean and I never break a promise." She couldn't help herself, a soft kiss was planted on the tip of Naruto's nose turning him another three shades darker. The slight shifting of Jiraiya at her side added a cruel taste of shallow victory to the sweet moment as she imagined him squirming slightly over how she was paying such close attention to the boy. In her mind, she happily called out to her dear friend, 'Oh, Minato, if you could only see how well he's grown up. You'd be so proud of him.'

"Alright… I guess we can take a break," Jiraiya grumbled as he pushed to his feet followed shortly after by the chummy pair. He despised the twinge of jealousy that tickled down his spine as he watched her drop her arm over Naruto's shoulders, their smiling faces looking up at him. "If you two can hold off on anymore sappy stuff, I'll buy lunch."

"This from the great Ero-s…. !"

Gin's words were cut short as her chin was captured and her lips stolen beneath the rough press of Jiraiya's own. Her eyes wide as saucers matched Naruto's, who was looking between them to the risk of ocular whiplash. Despite her self, Gin gave in as he parted her lips and deepened the kiss for just a moment more before drawing back. Licking the taste of her lips from his own, he scowled down at her.

"I told you not to call me that, Gin."

Swallowing, she nodded absently, her heart pounding in her ears to the point that it actually muted out Naruto's sudden out burst.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

Pointing at the two of them, the young man twitched at the placid glance given by Jiraiya, who still held her chin in his fingers, "That was a kiss, Naruto, perhaps someday you'll learn more about them."

Much to Gin's surprise a foot collided with the Great Toad Sage's face and she was released from the spell that he had cast upon her. Who was she kidding? She had tripped over the edge and it was obvious that she'd hit her head on the way down at some point because she was laughing at the arguing pair. Her sides burned and tears fell from her eyes, she just couldn't believe Naruto had actually done that. He was defending her honor, which was too cute for words, and Jiraiya had finally let the big secret slip once he'd gotten Naruto into a tight head lock.

"She's my fiancée! I'm allowed to kiss her, whenever, wherever, however I feel!"

The songs of crickets echoed over the training grounds with Naruto's voice cutting through as the grand crescendo of their symphony. "WHAT!"

Standing before them, wiping tears from her eyes, Gin tossed a familiar billfold from hand to hand and smiled sweetly at the pair. "Yup, I unfortunately have to admit that he's telling the truth, Naruto. How about we go get some ramen and I'll tell you all about it."

He nodded dumbly as Jiraiya let him go so he could plod after her. Shaking his head, the oldest of the group looked skywards wondering just what he'd gotten into. That was when his hand dipped into his pocket.

"Gin! Give me back my wallet!"

Looking to Naruto, she started to laugh and grabbed the youth's hand dragging him with her as they raced off a head of the pursuing Toad Sage.


	5. Memories

Broken record here again: There have been several changes as of December 30th, 2010. One big one being in chapter 2 and some more notable changes showing Gin's age in Chapter 5.

I do not own the characters of Naruto nor their world no matter how much I'd love to.

Please enjoy the read and review so I know how I'm doing. I'm trying to stay as close to the true manga time line and characters as I can.

* * *

Sipping her tea, Gin stared at the stack of bowls in front of Naruto. His appetite was astounding to say the least and as he ordered a fifth bowl she was glad it was Jiraiya who was footing the bill. Throughout his meal he had been able to answer her questions about how life had been the last few years. His first few missions, his friends, she wanted to know all about him and the fact was not lost on either man with her.

Having tucked her into the corner of the booth, Jiraiya did not pass up the opportunity to rest his arm over her shoulders. He let the inquisition continue toying with the wispy tendrils of hair that had escaped her braid. She was so much younger then him. It was ironic even to him that he would be debating such a relationship. She was beautiful, strong, her heart was… Looking away from the two of them, he lost himself to his thoughts.

_{Crystalline rivers slid over skin touched by the sun as she rose from the seductive steam of the bath. Her hair like ebony silk fell from the loose knot a top her head giving teasing glances of full breasts. From where he sat awaiting her to come to him...}_

_"How in the world is that crap so popular?"_

_His concentration broken and hiding place exposed, Jiraiya turned his head to glare at the brilliantly grinning young woman that leaned over his shoulder. He was about to comment but the sudden rush of hot water that poured down over him had him too irritated to speak. Instead, he stood up, tucked away his brush and scrolls, snagged up his pack and headed away from the baths. The whistle of that offending bucket came right at the back of his head but never hit. From the corner of his eye he watched Gin catch the wood basin and halfheartedly toss it back at his attacker before falling in step with him. Companionable silence followed them. It was one thing he appreciated about her company; she did not have to talk… Nope, her smug grin was more then enough to let him know that she'd done that completely on purpose._

_Together they wound through the village, heading to his home where he made no attempt to stop her from entering in his wake or shadowing him upstairs as he shed his vest and shirt, tossing them onto his bed. Gin moved to sit on the edge of the plush futon just watching him as he attacked his hair with a towel. At sixteen she had become accustomed to his voyeuristic ways long ago and reveled in not only catching him but also exposing him to his victims. More often then not it wound up giving her something to laugh about until the next time. Unfortunately, a slight nagging feeling had begun to follow her every time she caught him._

_"So… Are you going to come over for dinner tonight?"_

_Lifting the edge of the towel he glared at her, "I was invited."_

_"Yea, but that doesn't mean you're going to come."_

_"Yes, Gin, I'll be there." Her sudden smile caught him off guard again. It had been doing that a lot lately and the knowledge that she would be told about their betrothal in less then a week seemed to only make it worse. He did not want it to get worse. He wanted to keep his friendship with her cursing the complications that were about to arise and those that already had. "You're in a good mood. What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. Why do you ask?"_

_"You caught the bucket this time."_

_"Oh… Yea. I don't know I just figured I'd save you the added headache."_

_"Right…" rolling his eyes he tossed the towel along side his discarded clothes and moved to flop down on his bed."Something's up."_

_Mimicking him, she rolled her eyes and lay back so that her head fell upon his hip. It was a typical position to find them in but for reasons that irritated them both it was beginning to affect them a lot differently then it had in the past. He could not help but notice how she had blossomed over the last few years. The tomboyish figure turning into soft curves that were shadowed with toned muscle. A once subtle swell of her chest had developed into a teenage boys' focal point made all the more attractive by the nipped in tuck of her slender waist._

_A sudden smack of the back of her hand against his bare shoulder jerked him from his lingering observation and brought his gaze back up to her curious eyes. "Drifting back to the bathhouse on me?"_

_"Sorry, I was stuck on…" trying not to picture you at the bathhouse… "Trying to figure out the rest of the chapter."_

_"You are such a letch. I can't believe you use your book as an excuse to spy on women"_

_"I do not spy."_

_"Sorry. Perform research by watching unknowing women in otherwise personal and private situations."_

_"Alright… spying sounds better."_

_She couldn't avoid laughing and as he grumbled over the fold of his arms she also couldn't help the stutter of her heart as she noticed how he focused on her once again. She knew he hadn't been thinking about his book a few moments before, nor was he now but she thought it best to play ignorant. "As I was saying before you zoned out one me… My father is acting all weird. I thought it was just because I'm going to be seventeen next week but I'm worried that he's gone and done something I'm not going to be happy about."_

_"Like what?" came Jiraiya's muffled question._

_"I think he's going to try and match me up with someone."_

_He blanched slightly at the disappointment in her voice but clenched down on the feeling of his own disappointment choosing not to dwell on why he felt that way, "Oh? Is it really a bad thing?"_

_"Yea. I don't want to get married yet. I just got accepted for further training with the ANBU and Minato is going to be getting married soon. It's probably someone just like my father that doesn't think I should do anything but arrange flowers and make tea. I remember all those lessons I had to suffer through."_

_He just listened to her not even thinking twice as he shifted to his side and hauled her up along side him, toying with a length of her hair as they lay there, her back to his chest. "What if it was someone you knew?"_

_"God, that might be even worse."_

_"How so?"_

_"Look at all the guys I know that are my age. Even if he's a few years older, there's really no one that I'm interested in that way."_

_"No one? What about the Inuzuka guy that's always following you around? With how much you and Hizashi torment him, I was almost certain you had something for him. Or is it Hizashi that you like?" He wondered how he could keep that teasing tone in his voice when all he wanted to do was strangle him self for possibly giving her an out._

_"Nah, it's just fun to make blush," shaking her head she sighed as she thought about her friendship with the twin to the heir of the Hyuga clan. "Hizashi is already married if you forget and no offense to him he's far to gloomy most of the time."_

"_Then what about Torune?_

"_He's poisonous if his bugs don't like you are you kidding me?"_

"_You are really hard to please you know that?"_

_"No I'm not. Not really... Maybe there just isn't anyone here for me." He couldn't tell if she was lying or not as she looked out the window over his bed but from past experience he knew that she could argue any man he mentioned. "It's too bad little Kakashi is so young..."_

"_Kakashi! He's five!"_

_She laughed at his reaction, rolling over on her stomach next to him and playing with the metal tip on her braid I had been an early birthday gift from him, since he doubted she would want to talk to him after everything was revealed. "I know that. I am overseeing his upcoming graduation. He's so serious and cute at the same time. Not to mention he's a true prodigy, Jiraya. I've never seen anyone so made to be a shinobi before but I can't help but feel bad for him not having his mom around. And his father..."_

"_You worry about others too much, he'll be fine, Gin." With a sigh, he watched her roll back onto her side and scoot back tight agaisnt his body. "So, you don't like guys younger then you. Anyone that might poison you in your sleep. Or anyone that is like your father... What does that leave you with?"_

"_I don't know... I guess I'd be alright with someone that could accept me for who I am and let me be myself. Someone mature and a little older then me."_

_"Well, what if your father has you matched up with some old geezer?" She shuddered against him and he had to bite back the small groan that rose in his throat. Unfortunately, as she shifted to get more comfortable and pondered the question, another part of him had begun to take notice of how nicely she fit against his hips. The touch that had once been tangled in a soft loch of her hair trailed away with his wandering thoughts to trace the delicate curve of her side. He knew that he should stop torturing himself but he couldn't help it, having her at his side was almost second nature now and as she trembled again he knew he had to find some way to break the tension. "It is a possibility you know…"_

_"I'd rather marry a toad."_

_A headache slammed him right between the eyes as he buried his face against her hair hoping that she would just think he was trying not to laugh. He knew that she didn't know but just like the first time they'd met and so many times in between, she seemed to know just what to say to make him doubt. His arm fallen lax about her waist didn't move as she shifted to lay on her back revealing his averted face to her gaze. Slowly, he risked looking up at her only to find those fathomless eyes watching him closely. It was there. He was a fool to try and deny it any longer. For months they'd been toying back and forth with a hidden thread that was ready to snap. A subtle tip of her head in question and he couldn't help but smile down at her. It took only a single hesitant breath for her to change everything._

_The curve of his lips faded against the questioning press of her own as she captured his face between her soft hands. Her eyes were partially opened and pleading. She wasn't disappointed. Going against every warning bell in his brain Jiraiya returned the kiss pressing his body down onto hers as his hand slowly trailed up along the curve of her hip. Capturing the hem of her loose shirt on its path along the gentle swell of her ribs his hand lifted it until a teasing brush of his thumb traced the outer edge of her breast. Her soft moan was like a drug, powerful and addictive, he deepened their kiss with an arch of his body so that his touch could heat the pliant flesh within it's hold._

_It amazed him that she didn't try to escape from his embrace but instead tumbled into it. Her nails, once combing through his hair, flowed down the strength of his back in long urgent lines of red. There was little time to think before her shirt was pulled away and across the room. Barely a moment given to breathe until they were once again devouring each other in the passionate kiss. The internal debate lasted longer then it ever would have with anyone else as the gentle urge of his thigh parted her own pressing the truth of his arousal against her hip. He could feel the stutter of her pulse and the catch of her breath, his head rising so that he could focus his drunken gaze upon her own stormy eyes. There was a small twinge of fear there but it was overwhelmed by an emotion he preferred not to think about just then. What he wanted was for this very moment to happen. He'd wanted it for so long that he gave Gin little other choice as he lowered his mouth to hers and worked to drag her back into their intoxication._

_Neither knew how long it lasted; a few minutes maybe more. When they finally pulled apart both were breathless, a little confused and Gin lay with little more on then her bra and panties. Her trembling fingers rose to comb through his hair before falling to trace his jaw and earning a soft brush of his lips against her palm. It was a caring gesture that sent a tremble of excitement through her stomach, escalated by the delicious fit of his narrow waist between her thighs._

_"Jiraiya…"_

"Jiraiya?" He blinked out of his memory, shaking his head slightly to let the vision of Gin's younger self be replaced by the mature beauty she'd become. "Ah, welcome back. Sorry if we bored you."

"No, I was just thinking about something."

Smiling back at him, she gently patted his cheek and looked back at Naruto, "I'm going to be in the village for a while, how about I come by to see how your training is going. Maybe even slip in a few things I've learned over the years."

"I'd really like that, Gin-sama."

"Gin-sama?"

"I told him he could call me Gin," lifting a brow at the mild hint of something in his voice she focused again on the young shinobi, "Unfortunately, you boys are going to have to excuse me for a bit, I promised my sister I would help her out this afternoon."

"You're leaving?" This time both Naruto and Gin laughed, exchanging knowing smiles that pinched his gut with a twinge of jealousy.

"You kind of drifted off into a day dream for a little bit while I explained to Naruto that I told my sister I'd help her set up for dinner tonight. Now come on, scoot, I'm sure she thinks I've run away again." Gently shoving him it soon became clear that he wasn't going to move and with an exasperated sigh she glanced to Naruto with a shake of her head.

"He's impossible sometimes, are you sure you want to marry this guy?"

"Some days I wonder…" smiling back at Jiraiya's pensive glare she moved to shimmy over his lap only to find herself rather securely anchored by the grasp of his arm about her waist and firmly held down against him. "Um… restaurant, Jiraiya."

"So?"

Lightly slapping his shoulder, she lowered a quick touch of her lips to the corner of his mouth before extricating herself from his grasp and heading for the door with a parting wave over her shoulder.

"And the Pervy Sage has met his match."

Oh, right… Naruto was still there. Angling his leveled eyes at the youth he drained his now cold tea and motioned to the six empty bowls of ramen, "I think you've rested enough. Time to go work off all that food."

"Ah, man, come on! It's not good for you to work right after eating."

"That's swim, Naruto," rising he dropped the money onto the table and motioned for him to follow.

"Work, swim… Either way."

"Just come on, we don't have much time before you'll have to get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?"

"Yup, you're coming with me tonight." Tagging along just a step behind his Sensei, Naruto couldn't help the confused look upon his face that had Jiraiya dropping his head in defeat. "The Nara's are having a dinner tonight and I'm invited. By the time it comes around I'm pretty sure you'll be more then welcome too."

"Isn't that rude though?"

"Nope. I know Gin; she'll make sure that they know you're coming."

"Why does she care so much?"

"It's just who she is."

For a long moment nothing was said between them as they headed back up to the training grounds. Naruto deep in thought while his Sensei dwelled on the memory that had held him captive. He'd remembered every taste and scent, how she felt and the innocent passion of her kiss as if it had just happened. He'd realized that day that he'd fallen in love with her and knew that he had been a coward to run. True he had other obligations and he was almost twice her age but a small part of his long disappearance had been to run from his own feelings.

"You're going to make her happy right?"

Drug from his thoughts again, he looked down at Naruto, "Who?"

"Gin-sama. She's really nice and deserves a guy that will love her and be sure she's happy."

"I'll try, Naruto…" ruffling his hair, he couldn't' help but smile as the youth leaned into it a bit before catching himself and racing off a head so that they could get to his training.


	6. Truth and Lies

Thank you to those that have said you like this story. I would love to get more reviews from all of you who are reading it they really do help me. For example, someone kindly pointed out that I had spelled Kiba's last name wrong. that's been fixed. Also, you'll find that this chapter is a bit offset from the others. There is a purpose for that which will be revealed in the next two chapters. I've also tied a bit more into the reason why Kiba called Gin, _Aneki_ in Chapter 2.

Again I am trying to stay as close to the true manga time line and characters as I can.

I do not own the characters of Naruto nor their world no matter how much I'd love to. I do, however, own Ginkage and any other OC's that may appear in this story.

* * *

_Tree branches barely trembled beneath the stealthy landing of a slender ANBU above where a head of spiky blonde hair rested back against the rough bark. Neither of them moving as eyes focused on the three figures locked in combat. There was no space spared across the wide open training field. While it was only practice the blows that barely missed were real. Weapons sliced through the air embedding in dirt, trees and ripping through fabric. They moved so quickly that only trained eyes could see and pick apart the mistakes in their movements. Well, the mistakes in two of the participants' movements. Two against one._

_The nimble and all too serious figure of Hatake Kakashi evaded and attacked with skills far surpassing any of his age. The youngest of the three at only 12 years old, he'd been a chunin long before his comrades even graduated the academy. Pride sparkled in two pairs of eyes. One as blue as the sky and the other black as a starless night. Not even with the removal of her ANBU mask did the darkness of her gaze lighten. Ginkage had been one of many that supported Kakashi's expedited graduation and watching him grow up over the years, she knew they'd been right. Their prodigy._

"_I think the student is gaining on his Sensei, Minato," laughter played beneath her voice as she dropped the last dozen feet to his side._

"_I was beginning to wonder if you would show yourself or just run off again."_

"_I'm back for a little while. I wanted to see how everyone was doing before checking back in with my Hokage." A bark of laughter rumbled from Minato's chest at the sly smile curving across her lips. "I'm sure Hiruzen will forgive me. After all, his last assignment made me miss Hana's birthday."_

"_I don't know why but that old man seems to have a huge soft spot for you, Gin."_

"_Probably because its partially his fault for who've I've been engaged to and he feels guilty."_

"_Engaged? Still?" Looking down at his much shorter contemporary, he couldn't help the lift of his brow. It was a running joke with many of their friends. Bets had been holding out for years to see who would end it first or force it. "How many years has it been now?"_

_Tilting her head in thought she narrowly avoided the lethal whiz of a kunai past her temple as it embedded into the tree. Pursing her lips she tried to figure out the exact number, "how long ago did Hatake graduate?"_

"_About seven years now."_

"_Seven years."_

"_Seriously?"_

_She just shrugged, a slight wince stilling the offhanded motion as Obito crashed into a very unforgiving patch of briars after being thrown by Kakashi. "The whole thing was a big mistake, Minato. I'm not going to be used for some political arrangement between families."_

"_I thought you two had..." He let his words dwindle off, struggling not to laugh again at the side long glare she gave him. He knew very well just what they'd done. He'd caught them in a rather intimate position a few years prior and had yet to let her live it down. "Okay, I won't bring it up again."_

"_You are as bad as that gray haired letch you know that?"_

"_Only when it comes to teasing you."_

"_You're right... Kushina would kill you if you did anything else." It was her turn to laugh as his shoulders slumped and a pout formed across his lips. His wife was a sweet woman despite her responsibility to the village and Gin couldn't help but care for the woman that had stolen her friend's heart. "How is she doing?"_

"_She's alright."_

"_Still as active as ever?"_

_His head completely fell at the innuendo in her voice, "if I can't tease you about your sex life you can't talk about mine, Gin."_

"_Who said I was mentioning sex, hm?" Leaning down to get a better look at him, her smile was brilliant and just barely restraining her laughter over the blush that flared across his cheeks at the realization of his assumption. "My, my looks like I'll have to take her out for some tea later."_

"_Gin..."_

"_Oh, no, you brought it up."_

"_I can't... I should..." pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and just shook his head. Their relationship had bloomed from just being friends to something more akin to siblings over the years and that included pestering the hell out of each other. He did have an ace up his sleeve though and with that mischievous grin cutting across her face he knew it was time to use it, "Jiraiya's in town."_

_She went stock still, her back rigid, nearly bumping her head into his nose as she righted herself. Those dark eyes taking in the whole of the training grounds as if just saying his name would produce the infamous shinobi. Minato was left with a smirk as his ploy worked all to well. Seeing the victorious light in his eyes, she felt her shoulders sag, "Low blow, Namikaze. How long has he been here?"_

"_A few days."_

"_Damn it. By now my father's probably already gotten his hooks into him again." It always amazed him the array of emotions that would contort her face in the course of a conversation. From teasing to shocked to murderous all in just a few seconds only for it to be surpassed by almost child-like questioning, "Do you think Hiruzen would be mad if I avoided him until my next assignment came in?"_

"_You know that won't work. You may as well face the music, Gin, you two can't keep running away."_

_She groaned and slouched against the tree, "God, I don't want to do this again..."_

"_Then why don't you two null the engagement?"_

"_We've tried!" Burying her face in her hands, she had a momentary girly freak out that had him chocking back his amusement, "I swear they get some sort of thrill out of this whole thing. We even resorted to dating other people to get them off our backs."_

"_Yea, that didn't work out to well all the way around. Didn't Inuzuka get into a fist fight with..."_

"_He did!" Looking up to the sky she smiled at the memory, "and then, like two months later he's married to Tsume. When she asked me to be Hana's godmother, I swear I thought I'd faint with the shock."_

"_You and Kushina are like that, Gin. People just can't stay mad at you two."_

"_I guess..." Motioning to the empty training grounds, "Should we go find them?"_

_Minato just shrugged. "Give them a few more minutes. Obito and Rin will eventually realize their just chasing shadows."_

_Slightly confused, she couldn't help the curious lift of her brow as she looked to her friend. Instead of answering her, he simply pointed to the branches above them where the masked figure of her old student was settled comfortably against the trunk. A familiar orange book flipped open to his attentions he didn't even acknowledge that they'd noticed him. Her surprise turned to an almost motherly glower as her hands settled upon the flare of her hips, "Hatake Kakashi, that had better not be what I think it is. You know you're too young for those books."_

_Very slowly the silver haired chunin lowered the novel, peeked at the unhidden cover then set a nervous scratch to the back of his head. For a moment he looked like he was ready to bolt but the flick of her finger pointing at the ground next to her had him thinking differently. He didn't question his actions, simply leaping down and begrudgingly holding the book out to her which was taken and lightly bumped against the back of his bowed head._

_Her flustered sigh almost echoing through the field as she ran her fingers over the slightly worn cover. "Really, what is so appealing about these books?"_

"_Don't look at me," holding his hands up in defense of her bland glare, Minato felt a bit of sympathy for his student._

"_Oh, don't act all innocent. I've seen them in your house, as a matter of fact..." flipping open the cover to the damning evidence inside, she smacked Minato on the arm with the hard bound book. "This is yours! Minato, I never would've thought you would corrupt your students like this. You really are just like him!"_

"_He was curious, Jiraiya gave me my first one when I was his age. It's no big deal. It's better then anything else he might get his hands on."_

_Lips pursed and eyes narrowed she just stared at him until the normally stoic and well composed man squirmed. Only then did she turn back to the all too interested youth at her side. She could see his curiosity in his eyes and knew that it was caused by how her and Minato acted together. Shaking her head she gently bopped him once more before giving a resigned sigh and handing the book back to him. "I can't believe I'm doing this... Just... cover it up, alright? You're a good kid and you don't need to be pegged a perv like the author."_

_She smiled when she noticed a slight tint of red cresting Kakashi's ears but when he went to take the book from her fingers she held it a moment longer, "if I see you anywhere near the woman's side of the bath houses, Hatake Kakashi, you will be outed to the full wrath of whomever your spying on. Got that?"_

"_Yes, Gin-sama."_

_His blush went vibrant and she had a sneaking suspicion his young curiosity had already gotten the better of him. It seemed to be a rite of passage for boys to sneak peeks at the unsuspecting bathers and truthfully she couldn't blame him. He was a boy after all and some part of her was happy to see that he still acted like one despite his normal seriousness. Letting go of the book, she set her hand to his head and leaned to place a soft kiss on his temple that only had the redness flaring all over again._

"_Alright, let's get Obito and Rin." Looping her arm across Kakashi's shoulders, she gave him a soft squeeze before looking back to Minato's warm smile. "Lunch is on me."_

"_I'm sure they'll appreciate it. I'll go get them," he was used to her affections towards the young shinobi and, unlike her, he didn't miss the side long glances filled with puppy love that were being cast her way. Well before Sakumo's death, she had taken to the boy. He was always the first one she visited upon her return from missions and he seemed to be the only one that could ever find her when she was running from the pressure of her engagement. Some silent part of him, that wanted to live, refused to voice how he hoped she would accept the engagement and become the mother he knew she would excel at being._

_Little did he know, however, that she knew about the affections her student held. She did nothing to encourage them but couldn't be anything but kind towards him. For the year that he had been under her instruction, he had grown on her and she had taken it upon herself to be like a sister to him. She admired his father, even more so after his 'disgrace'. Putting the lives of those he cared about above his orders had earned even more admiration but nothing, not even the rare supporters or his own son could provide a light through his depression. She couldn't remember the youth ever crying after his father's suicide but knew that her heart ached when he left his childhood behind. That brief little moment when he'd been sitting in the tree, embarrassed over being caught with Minato's book, she had gotten to see that child again._

It wasn't so much that she was trying to hide, it was that she needed to escape her sister for a little while. Her, Shikamaru and Temari had all booked it the moment Yoshino had turned her back looking for cloth samples. She could still hear her older sister's shrill threat as she took to the roof tops and made her way for the training grounds. It was there that nostalgia had taken it's hold of her again and led her to an all too familiar tree that still stood as it had so many years before. In that tree was a man, once her student, leaning back against the trunk with an all too familiar book opened before him.

A smile bloomed across her face and hands settled sternly upon the roundness of her hips, "really, what is so appealing about those books?"

Slowly he lowered it from his line of sight and with a seemingly embarrassed motion, scratched at the back of his neck before hoping down before her. Where she had once been able to meet his eyes, the child she'd known had grown into a tall and ridiculously attractive man. The lazy look in his smiling eyes was not to be mistaken for a lack ability for she had kept tabs on him and he was truly the skilled Jonin they had all known he would become. How he towered over her now was a bit disheartening but it seemed everyone was doing that.

"Come on, Gin-sama, don't you know it's better then anything else I could get my hands on?"

Her smile faltered slightly at the sound of his voice. It had deepened to a smooth alto that shouldn't have played over her nerves like it did but she wasn't dead. The change in her expression and delay in her response was far more revealing then she would have liked. The slight furrow of his brow and a smirk creasing his mask told her as much. Her student. The boy she looked after as if he was a little brother. The youth that thought he kept his puppy love a secret. Kakashi stood before her leaning his forehead to hers and pressing the battered hard cover lightly against her chest.

"You've kept it all these years?"

"I just never got a chance to give it back."

Curling her fingers around it she opened the cover to the tell tale name, worn but still visible. There was silence around them. Almost a reverence for the man that had been a friend and teacher to them both. It didn't even strike her as odd that they were so emotionally involved with a simple romance novel. It was just something that had belong to one they both cared for. Cutting her eyes up to him, she could feel the giggle rising in her throat. Black fathomless eyes shone with tears that she wouldn't let fall. "It's good to see you again, Kakashi."

"You too... Sensei." Slight crinkles touched the corner of his exposed eye when he smiled as she finally let go and laughed. "I'm sorry I missed your welcome home party last night."

Shaking her head she stepped back with a light pat of her hand to his arm, "Oh, trust me, you didn't miss anything. Tsunade has been keeping you busy from what I've heard."

"No more then usual."

"Well, don't become complacent, Hatake. You never know what dangers can come when you let your guard down."

How she said it. The warning glance that was cast his way from where she'd paused to look out over the open field. It sent chills along his spine. She was warning him of something that she couldn't say and he could only nod wondering if there was more. "You know I'm always watchful, Gin-sama."

"Sometimes you have to watch with more then just your eye because your greatest enemies can come from those that you think you can trust the most."

"Ginkage..."

The concern that filled his voice shadowed the suspicion in his gaze as he reached out for her. Strong fingers just brushing her shoulder before she turned to face him completely. He was Jonin. She had been given the honor of telling him that he was being excelled to that rank instead of his teacher. She had trained him after he accepted the mask that hid his identity from the world. They both knew that there were stories and secrets that wove intricate paths of betrayal and deception in every shadow around them. What she was saying could mean so much in many ways and when she stepped back to him, setting the book back in his hand and rising to place a soft kiss against his cheek, he hoped that her words didn't mean what he suddenly dreaded.

"I am going to hold a demonstration for Naruto and his friends tomorrow. Be there and you will understand why I am so insistent on you being far more careful." Covering his hand that had covered where she'd kissed him, she let out a sigh which seemed to hold the weight of the world upon her shoulders. "I've lost many friends, many who I've loved and if there was anything I could do to keep those I still care for alive and alert I would do it."

"Answer something for me?" Lacing their fingers together he let them fall between them as his other hand trembled on its path to protector that covered his unmatched eye. The hesitation to lift it away and expose the gift that lay beneath was a silent inquiry that she answered with a soft smile and nod, keeping their eyes locked and her gaze open to his observation. Something telling him that what she would say next would be the truth. "Betrayal and deception from those I should trust. Are you any part of it?"

"I am but..." tightening her hold on his hand as he moved to pull away, she held him fast with a strange strength he didn't even know she had, "remember your lessons. Sometimes, just sometimes, deception is more then what it seems. Sometimes the truth is the lie and the lie is truth, Kakashi."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you follow the code the rules us all without fail. I know that you will let things lay until it is time for you to play your part but I needed someone to know. To understand that things that come might not be what they seem."

"Why not tell Jiraiya?" He was completely confused as to why she was entrusting something so damning and yet redeeming to him instead of the man that she was closest to.

"He'd try to stop me. You know him, for all his uselessness he knows how to pull his weight and get what he wants. I can't have him involved."

"I still don't understand, why?"

"You'll understand once you can focus on it. Now, I have to get back. I'm expecting guests for dinner and hopefully my sister has settled her temper enough for me to live to see them."

He was even more confused then he had been as she let her hand slip from his and stepped towards the path that would take her back to the village. She didn't look back and he didn't stick around to watch her go. His stomach was twisted in knots with worry for the woman that had been a mentor and caring presence in his life. He couldn't figure out if she was trying to tell him that he'd be hurt or that she would be. The whole reason as to why she had decided to give such a cryptic message to him was completely lost on him. It would be left to the demonstration tomorrow for him to figure out just what she meant.

Her heart heavier then it had been in a long time, Gin doubled her pace as if she could out run the dread that now rested on her shoulders. She hadn't expected to tell him anything but she remembered what happened with his father. A man that had done what he thought was right and was persecuted for it. What she would reveal tomorrow would change everything and she hoped that Kakashi would see through the facade to the truth under a lie that was thought to be true.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she straightened her clothing and pushed the loosened strands of her hair back behind her ear before pushing open the front door of her sister's home. A wary but warm mask secured once more upon her features as she spotted the frazzled figure of her sibling pacing towards the kitchen. With an hour before dinner, she decided it was time to buckle down and let Yoshino do as she wished. After all, it could very well be the last time.


End file.
